Halloween Fun
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: 3rd in the Holiday Series: It is now Halloween in Konoha and Sakura is throwing a party. Naruto dresses up as a fox maid while Sasuke dresses up as a black cat. But things do not go exactly as Naruto had planned. SasuNaru. Lemon!


This is the 3rd story in the Happy Birthday Series! Hope you all had a good Halloween!

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on the couch waiting for Naruto. He was already dressed for Sakura's Halloween Party. Sasuke wore all black. On his head were cat ears. He had cat-paw gloves next to him as he took a sip of his tomato juice. He had promised Naruto that he wouldn't drink any alcohol before the party.<p>

"I'm ready!" Naruto cheered as he walked into the living room. Sasuke gaped. Naruto was wearing an red-orange tanktop and red-orange shorts. Red fox ears peeked out of Naruto's blond hair. A red tail popped ut of Naruto's back side, swinging around. Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke. "Kyuubi helped me with the tail and ears. So, what do you think?"

Sasuke smirked. He stood up and stroke Naruto's left cheek. "Cute." That was all he said before he move quickly, pushing Naruto onto the couch.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I love your costume," Sasuke said. He leaned down and kissed Naruto, his tongue licking at Naruto's lips. Naruto opened his mouth letting Sasuke taste him.

Naruto moaned. He loved Sasuke's touches. Then he remembered that they were suppose to be going to a party. "Sasuke," he whined. "We have to go. Sakura's party is about to start."

"We can be late," Sasuke said. He move a hand up into Naruto's tanktop and brushed his fingers over a nipple.

"Sasuke!" Naruto complained. "We already did it three times today!"

Sasuke smirked. Oh he definitely remembered what happened earlier.

FLASHBACK

_Sasuke returned from his mission only to see Naruto standing in the kitchen in only his boxers and an apron. He smirked as he walked up to the blond. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, feeling the boy jump slightly before relaxing n Sasuke's arms. "I'm glad you're back early," Naruto said._

_"So am I," Sasuke said. He kissed Naruto's neck._

_"Sasuke," Naruto said. "I have to finish the cookies for Sakura's party."_

_"You can finish them later," Sasuke said. "There was no way he was going to stop now. The sight of a sexy Dobe in his apron turned him on too much. He moved Naruto to the opposite counter and pinned him. He moved a hand into Naruto's boxers and grabbed Naruto's half-hard member stopping the boy's protests. He stroked it as his other finger pulled down the boxers. Fulling pre-cum dripping down his hand, Sasuke decided to start prepping the blond. He removed his hand from Naruto's member to Naruto's entrance, and using the pre-cum, slipped one finger in._

_Naruto moaned at the feeling of a finger entering him. He knew what this was leading to, and he wasn't going to stop it. He heard the sound of a zipper as a second finger entered him, scissoring him. The fingers moved in and out, stretching him. Soon, a third finger joined the first two._

_Sasuke smirked at the sight of the panting blond. He moved his hand back to Naruto's member and stroked it a few more times. When his hand had enough pre-cum on it, he moved it to his own member. Sasuke pulled out his fingers. Naruto whimpered at the loss but was soon screaming out in pleasure as Sasuke slammed into him. Sasuke had hit Naruto's prostate dead on. Sasuke set up a fast pace. Several minutes, Naruto came with a shout. Sasuke felt Naruto's walls tighten around him and he released inside of the blond. When their breathing returned to normal, Sasuke pulled out and watched as his cum dripped down Naruto's legs._

_Naruto groaned. He would have to take another shower. He turned and glared at the raven. "You could have waited until later."_

_"But you were just so sexy that I had to show my attraction," Sasuke said._

_Naruto sighed. Then he smelt something burning. "The cookies!" He ran to the stove and pulled out the burnt batch of cookies. He glared at them and then at Sasuke. "Dammit! Now I have to make them all over again!"_

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke chuckled as he remembered what had happened next. Sasuke had apologized to Naruto through two rounds of make-up sex. The first one was to make-up for the burnt cookies. The second, well, Sasuke did it since he didn't think the first round was enough of an apology. Naruto ended up having to make a third batch since the second one had also been burnt.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "You know," he said with a smirk on his face. "I never did apologize for the second batch of burnt cookies."

Naruto's eyes widened. "T-there's no need." He tried to push Sasuke off of him, but the raven wouldn't budge.

"Oh come on now," Sasuke said. "No need to be modest. It was my fault the second batch burned too. So I have to show you how sorry I am."

"If you are so sorry," Naruto began. "Then you should get off of me so we can go to Sakura's party."

"Oh we will make it to the party," Sasuke smirked. "Don't you worry." But that wasn't what Naruto was worried about.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the form sleeping next to him. Naruto was always beautiful when he slept, but the fox ears and tail made him even more cute. When the blond woke up, he was going to be mad at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the clock and flinched. It was already two hours into the party. Sasuke hesitated before shaking the kitsune awake. "Dobe, wake up."

"Hm?" Naruto sleepily mumbled. "What's going on?"

"Do you still want to go to Sakura's party?" Sasuke asked.

That woke Naruto up. Pain spread through his backside. He glared at Sasuke. "Dammit Teme! I told you to stop!"

"You also told me to go harder and faster," Sasuke noted.

"That doesn't matter," Naruto said. "We missed Sakura's party!"

"Not all of it," Sasuke said. "There is still a few hours left. It is only nine."

Naruto frowned. Sasuke just wasn't getting it. He sighed and stood up. He moved to find the rest of his costume. Locating the tanktop and shorts, he put them back on. He tossed Sasuke's at him. Sasuke dressed in silence watching his really mad lover as he finished getting ready. Sasuke sighed as he followed Naruto out the door. Naruto carries the cookies he had made. He didn't even ask Sasuke for help. The two walked to Sakura's house. Naruto rang the doorbell.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as she opened the door. "You're late. What took so long?"

Naruto just glared at Sasuke before motioning to the cookies he had. "I'm here now." He smiled as Sakura welcomed them in. Lee came over and helped carry the cookies to the food table. Naruto's friends welcomed him to the party and started chatting it up.

Sasuke stood with Sakura, watching as the blond talked to Kiba. "What did you do?" Sakura asked. "Naruto looks really mad."

"I messed up," Sasuke said. "Because my mission kept me away from Naruto for three days, I wanted to show him how much I missed him. I overdid it."

"I can see that," Sakura said. "It looks like Naruto is having a problem with moving. Luckily he has Kyuubi to heal him."

Sasuke looked down. He knew it was his fault. He couldn't keep it in his pants. "Sorry," he muttered.

"You should be saying that to Naruto, not me," Sakura said. "I care that you guys were late, but Naruto was really looking forward to the party since he'd be able to dress up as a fox, and no one would care about it."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He had to do something to make Naruto forgive him. He didn't want to lose the blond over something like this. Opening his eyes, a look of determination appeared. He walked over to the blond.

Sakura smiled. She knew that everything was going to be ok. He teammates loved each other too much to let anything get between them. She turned to her husband and started a conversation with him about Naruto's cookies. They were really good.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto. "Dobe, can I talk to you?"

Naruto looked at him. His conversation with Kiba had just reached the middle. But one look at Sasuke's determined expression caused him to excuse himself. Kiba seemed to understand and didn't stop him. They moved to a back room that luckily no one else was there. "So, what is it?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said. Naruto froze. Sasuke wasn't one to flat out say that he was sorry. "I missed you and I took advantage of you. Please forgive you."

A smiled grew on Naruto's face. "Of course I forgive you." He reached up and took Sasuke's face into his hands. "I love you Sasuke. I don't mind the sex, but sometimes you need to stop after a round. I'm glad that I made it to the party. It looks like everyone is having fun. And I want you to have some fun too."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "I always have fun when you are around."

"Then promise me that if I have something planned that you won't ruin it," Naruto said.

"I can't promise that," Sasuke said. "But I can try."

Naruto laughed. "Alright. I'll accept that." He smiled. "Now, you owe me a dance." He pulled Sasuke outside to Sakura's backyard. Music was playing and several couples were dancing including Gaara and Neji. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's waist. They swayed to the soft music until it changed into an upbeat song. The two moved to the new song as the party grew louder. Naruto laughed as he watched Kiba grind into Shino. Shno looked lost. Sai was using things he learned from a book to dance with Hinata. Gaara and Neji decided to sit this one out. Choji was pulled away from the food and forced to dance with Ino. Sakura and Lee enjoyed the dance. Temari had somehow gotten Shikamaru onto the dance floor as well. Naruto was not surprised to see Kakashi and Iruka dancing together. Naruto moved even closer to Sasuke as the song got nearer to its end. "By the way," he said. "I'm not the only one who looks cute in his costume." Naruto moved a hand to Sasuke's cat ears. "You are too." He gave Sasuke a quick peck before moving away to request a song.

Sasuke stared after his lover, a smile on his face. He watched as the blond talked to the man controlling the music. His eyes fell to Naruto's butt. He smirked. Sasuke knew that when he got home, he was gonna have to show Naruto just how sorry he was. He was planning a full body massage. Naruto turned and smiled at him. Oh man, did he love Naruto.

* * *

><p>Next one should be out around Thanksgiving.<p> 


End file.
